yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Osana Najimi
Link to Official Yandere Simulator Wiki: 'https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Osana_Najimi '''Osana Najimi is the first official rival of ''Yandere Simulator. She is a "tsundere", a character that acts rude and haughty normally (tsun), but can become affectionate or shy (dere). Background History Osana Najimi is the childhood friend of Senpai. She has recently begun planning to confess to Senpai under the sakura tree on Friday. Description "Osana and Senpai have been close friends ever since they were very young children. They have always lived next-door to each other, and have always walked to school together. Despite their closeness, Osana is quite rude and harsh towards Senpai; she is always easily irritated and quick to anger when he is around. The reason for this behavior is because Osana has developed romantic feelings for Senpai, but she is afraid of letting him know how she truly feels about him. She doesn't want him to know how she really feels about him, so she is mean to him at almost every opportunity. However, her true desire is to confess her feelings to him underneath the cherry tree behind the school...and if nothing stops her, that day will come very soon." Appearance Osana has twintails that are orange with yellow gradient ends. She wears two pink scrunchies with white polka-dots. She also wears a red ribbon on the right side of her head. She wears the default uniform unless customized by the player, along with stockings that match her scrunchies. Her bust size is 1. Relationships Senpai Senpai is Osana's childhood friend. She does tend to be a bit bossy to him but they are still friends. She has a crush on him, which makes her one of the rivals that Yandere-chan must eliminate in order to obtain Senpai for herself. Ayano Aishi Yandere-chan sees Osana as a rival for Senpai's affection, and she will do anything to eliminate her, no matter what it takes. Info-chan Info-chan would like to see something bad happen to Osana, but it is unknown why she would want such a thing. Raibaru Raibaru is Osana's best friend. She follows Osana everywhere to protect her, just like a body guard. She fully supports Osana's feelings towards Senpai, and is willing to help Osana to get Senpai for herself. Routine Since she is not released yet, you cannot see her or Raibaru in-game without modding the game. At 7:00 AM, she goes to the Courtyard and talks to Raibaru in front of a tree. She continues to talk with Raibaru until she suddenly receives her phone call at 7:30 AM, similar to Kokona's. She will head to near the bathrooms next to Classroom 1-1, with Raibaru peeking in the distance. She then looks at all of the club rooms in school with Raibaru until she goes to class in Classroom 2-1 at 8:00 AM. At lunchtime, Osana will eat lunch with Senpai with Raibaru watching in the distance. During Cleaning Time, she will clean the fountain in the Courtyard. After school, she will talk with Raibaru at the tree until 5:30 PM, when she meets up with Senpai and leaves school with him. During certain days, she will have different interactions with Senpai and other. There will be some before school, during lunchtime, or afterschool with Senpai. On Wednesday, she will sunbath in the sun with Raibaru and the bullies. Gallery Canon Art= OsanaSite.png|Osana in the Rival Introduction Video Osana Najimi Blushing Full.png|Osana blushing in the Rival Introduction Video Osanaportret.png|Her in-game Portrait Osanastockings.png|Her stockings in game 1482349348872.png|Osana's Original Design Osana pokemon trainer by kjech-dasp285.jpg|Osana as a Pokemon trainer. Made by Kjech Osana_Najimi_Head.png|Osana's hair and head Osana_Najimi_from_YandereDev_Stream.png|Osana's design osana_najimi_sketch_by_kjech-dauv2xj.jpg|Sketch of Osana by Kjech |-|Fanon Art= Osana_appearence_60fps.gif|Osana Najimi GIF by Strawberry Imouto (Please click for better quality and/or full gif) ElHCxtq.jpg|Osana walking to school Osana In Desk.png|Osana seated in her desk Osanajimi.png Osana New Port.png Osana student.png 2DOsana-3.png OjimiNasana.png|Xenpai's version. Osanawaifudude.png|"Uhhh,what is it?!" Made by User:YanYanAkademiKill Credit to FazbearArtBlog OsanahateMidori.png|Osana killing Midori Gurinu OsanaNajimiSans.png Osanalacyborg.png|Osana in an Cyborg Cosplay OsanaRival+.png|Osana and Rival-chan. Osana.PNG|Made by Raytaygirl Osanagetsmad.png|Osana gets mad at Kokona for stalking senpai~ Made by raytaygirl OsanaNajimiPortraitWatermarkByChalkpai.png|Osana's genderbend made by Chalkpai. Based off on Reikiwie's artwork. |-|Kisekae= Osana Kisekae.png| By The Basu Sisters Osana Kisekae Red.png|A kisekae by Red Osana Najimi.png 151229kisekae.jpg ousannaeh.png Who Has Better Twintails.png|Osana arguing with Saki over who has better twintails. vyfl.gligyidxrfkii.PNG|Osana being a tsundere to Taro OsanaHairAndClothingExport.png|Osana Najimi in Kisekae The_Three_Osanas_(Kisekae).png|The Three Osanas! By Kittygirl12 Category:Canon Students Category:Females Category:Rivals Category:Canon Rivals Category:Students Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:Lovestruck Category:2nd Years Category:Canon Characters